Snow Angels
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: After a case in snowy Maryland, Sam and Dean are visited by a certain archangel who's not pleased at their lack of enthusiasm. (Just some fluff that was requested)


The Winchesters had just finished a case, nothing difficult, in Germantown, Maryland. The air was freezing and they had to walk around with huge puffy jackets and at least five layers of clothes on. Luckily, motels in Maryland had state of the art heating.

Within thirty minutes of returning to their room, the hunters had stitched their wounds, showered off the blood, and fallen asleep on scratchy sheets. Neither of them noticed the dark clouds gathering overhead.

They were woken the next morning by Gabriel, who had taken to popping in at the most inconvenient times.

"HEY SAM WAKE UP!" Of course, yelling into the ear of a seasoned hunter like Sam while he was asleep was not a good idea. Gabriel soon found five bullets embedded in his torso, from Sam and Dean's guns. "Ow. You guys know that those tiny things won't kill me, right?"

Dean groaned when he realized it was just Gabriel and threw himself back under the covers, shoving the gun under his pillow. Sam was just as pleased with the angel's intrusion.

"It's too early for this, Gabe. Come back in a few hours." Sam, too had attempted to go back to sleep but had found his efforts futile when the archangel tore the sheets off his body. "Gabriel, what the hell?!"

"Oh, come on, Sammy," he whined. "How can you sleep when there's, like, three feet of snow on the ground?" Immediately, Sam found himself wide awake.

"Snow?"

"Yes, Sammy, snow. I came here to throw a few snowballs, make a few snow angels, maybe even a snowman with my favorite hunter, but nooooo. I was shot down, literally. You guys ruined my favorite shirt." His voice had been pretend wounded at first, but by the end of his little speech he actually sounded upset.

Sam laughed. "Well, let's go, then! I love snow!" To the delight of one Gabriel, Sam immediately set about putting on his thickest clothes. He had hard time pushing the door open as three feet of snow was keeping it shut.

Luckily, angels have super-strength. Soon enough, they were outside, running through the thick snow and laughing at Dean's disgruntled face looking at them through the window.

Gabriel fell on his back and waved his arms and legs around, making a snow angel. Sam copied him and after a while they sat up. Sam was shocked to find the imprints of six huge wings coming out of Gabe's angel. Each looked to be about ten feet long and the imprints of the feathers was perfectly captured in the snow.

"Wow," Sam breathed. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. The wing prints vanished, leaving Sam just a little indignant.

"What did you do that for?!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen Sammy, and I didn't want to show them to human who looks out of their windows."

Sam saw where Gabe was coming from, but he still wanted revenge for taking such a beautiful sight from him. While the Trickster wasn't looking he scooped up a handful of snow and flung it at the archangel's head.

Gabriel turned just as the snowball reached him, mouth open to tell Sam something. Instead, he got a face-full of cold snow. He stood there for a full five seconds in shock before an evil-looking grin split his face. He snapped and a huge pile of snowballs appeared behind him. Sam gulped in fear, but Gabriel wasn't done.

Another snap created another Gabriel, who also had a pile of snowballs. The two Gabriel's pelted Sam with snow until his whole body was numb with cold. By the time both piles had run out, they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Sam pulled Gabriel close until their flushed faces were only inches apart.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know." Came the teasing reply. "I love you, too."

Gabriel stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Sam's, his arms around the hunter's neck. They didn't pull apart until they heard a snap, the sound of a camera shutter. They pulled back and looked at Dean, standing in just as many layers as Sam and Gabriel were. He grinned and showed them a picture on his phone.

Gabriel and Sam stood kissing while snow fell gently into their hair. Their noses were red, and they looked incredibly happy. Dean's smile took on an evil twist.

"I think I'm gonna make Christmas cards this year, and guess which photo I'm gonna use?"

Gabriel, too, grinned maliciously and snapped his fingers. A pile of snowballs appeared next to him.

 **See, I am capable of writing fluff, although I do prefer hurt/comfort stories. This was actually a request by someone who wanted to remain anonymous, I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
